In Your Dreams
by Zhie
Summary: It's much too short to summarize, and since it's short, you might as well read it.


This was done a while back
    
    This was done a while back (Jan 3,2000),
    but it was one of my favorites of the things I wrote.
    
    I did this while 'writing as' cou_grr, my other online personality, so it doesn't
    have the same amount of comedic zhieish lines as what I've done under Dr.Zhie has.
    Still, it's better than nothing. 
    
    In Your Dreams
    
    "Good morning, Snarf." Lion-o swung his legs over the bed and stretched
    himself out. It had been a long evening, helping Tygra figure out the exact
    population numbers and statistics, and practicing the speech Cheetara had
    written for him for the ceremony.
    Today, he would unveil the Jaga Memorial Training School, a special college
    for the youth of the New Thundera society who believed in the code, and had
    the strength, courage, and will to enroll. A series of tests needed to be
    passed before one would be admitted, and even then, the curriculum would be
    rigorous.
    Lion-o watched as Snarf simply rolled over at the foot of the bed. The
    lord had never grown too old to have his fury companion by his side, or in
    this case, at his feet. Stumbling somewhat down to the kitchen, he fixed
    himself toast and a glass of juice and took a seat in the vacant kitchen.
    "Morning, love. Sleep well?" was the music that greeted his ears as he
    started in on breakfast. Pumyra hovered over him in an instant, kneading
    his tired shoulders as she spoke. "Sorry I had watch last night. You could
    have traded Snarf for me, you know." She teased.
    "Mmm, good morning, sweetheart." He craned his neck around and his lips
    gently brushed against hers. "It's my fault, anyway. I'm the one who makes
    the schedules, remember?" he said with a smile as she took the seat across
    from him.
    "Think you could schedule a little mutual off time for us once all this
    dedication ceremony stuff is out of the way?" asked the cougar as she eyed
    up the muscular thunderian leader.
    "Oh, I think I can pull a few strings." He said, leaning forward to kiss
    her. Unexpectedly, he was thrown off the chair and onto the floor. "The
    heck - we must be under attack!" Lifting himself from the ground, he made
    his way around obstacles of chairs, doors, and other Thundercats before
    reaching the control room.
    "Hi, Lion-o. Something wrong?" asked Panthro, reading the expression of
    concern from the lion's face.
    "Didn't you feel the building shake? It was like the lair was being fired
    on!" exclaimed Lion-o.
    "Nope, didn't feel a thing. You all right?" asked the panther, still
    concerned.
    "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, I….maybe I just slipped off my chair." Reasoned
    Lion-o.
    "Well…okay." Panthro seemed as unsure of Lion-o's answer as Lion-o himself
    did as the lord left the room.
    He managed to get only about six paces down the hall before he began to be
    shaken around violently again. This time, he ducked into a broom closet.
    There was much less space than in the hallway, and less of a distance for
    him to be thrown about in.
    The jostling continued for what seemed like hours, but when he attempted to
    open the door, he found it to be jammed shut. In a panic, he kicked at it,
    screamed out for help, and finally grabbed hold of a mop, clutching it
    tightly against himself as he squeezed his eyes shut.
    "Lion-o!"
    He opened one eye. Darkness surrounded him.
    "Lion-o!"
    Both eyes, now. Blinking. Vision was hazy. He was on his back, and in
    such a smaller area than before, it seemed.
    "Lion-o!"
    One foot came forward to strike the door. Then the other. Within seconds,
    he was flailing about, kicking and pounding both fists wildly around at
    anything they could hit.
    Light exploded as the door opened. "Here you are. We were worried about
    you." A hand was extended to Lion-o, which he took hold of. One which was
    coupled with a farmiliar voice - Tygra's, to be exact.
    "Thank you, Tygra." He said, somewhat embarrassed. His own voice sounded
    higher pitched and raspier than normal - due most likely to the screaming
    he'd done earlier.
    "At your service, Lord Lion-o." replied the tiger, helping Lion-o to his
    feet. To the lion's horror, he was unable to look Tygra in the eyes.
    "What happened?" he exclaimed in that same, small voice.
    "Thundera was destroyed. We had to relocate here." Tygra outstretched his
    arms, motioning to the hundreds of other thunderians who were climbing from
    suspension pods which covered the entire landscape. More were raining down,
    all the way out to the horizon.
    "I - I know that. But - I'm little! I'm just a cub!" he protested.
    "Although we left Thundera nearly two decades ago, the capsules kept us
    from aging."
    There was a sick feeling building in his stomach. "Where's Snarf?" asked
    the cub. "I want to talk to him."
    Tygra cast his eyes downward. "I'm afraid that even with the suspension
    pods, sometimes, oversights occur. Snarf did not survive the journey." He
    explained as Lion-o's mouth hung open. "And…neither did Cheetara or
    Panthro." He added sadly.
    Lion-o shivered, trying to ignore the tears running down his face.
    "But…but what about the Berbils? And Mumm-ra? And Hook Mountain, and
    Snowmeow, and Snowman, and Hatchiman? What about the Lunataks, the
    Berzerkers, Safari Joe, and the Warrior Maidens, and Officer Mandora?
    And…and what about Snarfer, Lynx-o, Bengali, and Pumyra?" Asked Lion-o,
    looking up at the tiger, visibly shaking now. Wilykit and Wilykat looked on
    from not far away, somewhat in awe of the imagination Lion-o seemed to have.
    "Lion-o," said Tygra, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, "You must have
    been dreaming."


End file.
